villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (born Kapelput), also known as the Penguin, is a crime lord in Gotham City and one of the main antagonists of the DC comics TV series Gotham, acting as the main antagonist of the first season, a major antagonist in the second season, and one of the main antagonists of the third season and the overall main antagonist of the fourth season. He is the series' incarnation of the fearsome Batman villain known as the Penguin and acts as the re-imagined origin to the character, showcasing his rise to power prior to the Dark Knight's arrival. He was portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor, who also played Julian Lambrick in Would You Rather. Overview Following a betrayal backfiring on him, Cobblepot's true evil potential is released and he begins scheming to get revenge and take over everything for himself, starting by taking advantage of two warring mob factions and playing both against each other. Due to this, he serves as the true main antagonist of the first season. In the second season he begins taking on an anti-hero role when his empire crumbles and he plans to avenge his mother's death by killing the season's villain Theo Galavan. In the third season, Cobblepot is shocked to see that his old nemesis Fish Mooney has returned to Gotham, leading an army of former inmates of Arkham Asylum that have obtained powers through experiments by Professor Strange. Penguin makes it his top priority to take down Fish, claiming that the city is not safe while she is around. The people of Gotham agree with him and start hunting down Fish's 'monsters'. Due to the support of the public, Oswald is able to announce his candidacy for mayor and got himself elected as the current Mayor of Gotham City. When he develops romantic feelings for his ally Edward Nygma and has Nygma's girlfriend assassinated out of jealousy, this leads to Nygma eventually finding out the truth and plotting with other enemies of Oswald to bring him down. They eventually succeed and Nygma shoots Oswald into Gotham Harbor, pushing the bleeding Penguin into the cold waters. After Ivy Pepper fishes him out of the water and nurses him back to health, Oswald confesses his next step to her - killing Nygma. In the fourth season, he returns as the main antagonist and keeps his final ambitions hidden. Thereafter, he successfully tricks Nygma and getting him frozen, he reopens The Sirens as a new club called The Iceberg Lounge, and therefore, he manages to become the king of Gotham and also becomes a major threat for The GCPD, who barely survive after he manages to get thousands of cops fired. Unfortunately, Nygma's former classmate gets The Riddler unfrozen, thus releasing Nygma and letting him seek revenge on Penguin. Oswald is one step ahead of Nygma, and eventually, when Nygma enters The Iceberg Lounge with a gun, Penguin defeats him, and forces him to give up on his name "The Riddler". Much later in the season, Penguin and Butch become henchmen for Jerome Valeska and members of The Legion of Horribles. Penguin later on betrays Jerome and joins Jim Gordon to stop him from turning the city mad. That was only as part of a plan to tear down Gotham himself, and make others feel the pain which he did. In the finale, he started tearing the city down, as he betrayed Butch and killed him, and also swore to kill Tabitha. During the third season, he notably appeared as the main antagonist for Edward Nygma during the Mad City arc, where he is responsible for most of the events, and he is eventually defeated. He also appears as the one of the two main antagonists (alongside Barbara Kean) of the final episode of the third season. Despite being the main antagonist of the entire fourth season, he specifically serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half (with Sofia Falcone revealed as the true main antagonist, and with Professor Pyg as another direct threat to Gordon) and one of the three main antagonists of the second half (alongside Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska) Characteristics Physical Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His thin black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. For betraying Fish Mooney, she beats him with a cane and cripples one of his legs, giving him his distinct penguin waddle. Personality At first glance, Oswald appears to be a slavish, obsequious, subservient, and somewhat sycophantic milquetoast. In reality, he is a cunning, ambitious, and manipulative sociopath who is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain power. Despite this hunger, Oswald is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things do not go exactly as planned, Oswald is highly adept at dealing the hand he is given and making the best of it. Among the darker parts of Oswald's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels that it is necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. Oswald also has shown a softer side after rehabilitation, being cheerful and reacting nonviolently, or even angry when Tabitha tried to provoke him by mocking his Mother. Oswald was also overjoyed to learn that he had a father and embraced his new family wholeheartedly He also felt remorseful for his previous actions as "The Penguin" and insisted that he wasn't that person anymore. Unfortunately this change was short lived as his Father's murder at Grace's hands triggered him to revert back to his old ways At first, calling him Penguin made him very infuriated, to the point of murderous intents, but later, he decided to accept and adopt the epithet. In fact, his attitude towards the epithet has completely changed, he adopted the name of Penguin completely and now berates others for calling him by his true name. With the current outfit, name and mannerism, he is becoming closer to his original concept in the comic books. The rapidity and precision of his Biblical references when he was picked up outside Gotham by the church group suggest that Christianity played a role in his upbringing. Despite his sick nature, Oswald genuinely loved both of his parents, as he willingly assisted Gordon in killing Galavan for murdering his mother, as well as killing Grace and her children for murdering his father. Despite being a traitor to his boss Fish and betraying Falcone Oswald valued loyalty from those who served him, such as promising Butch that he would be rewarded for helping him rescue his mother, after his release from Arkham Oswald told Butch that for his part he did indeed consider Butch his friend. He also appeared to genially consider Jim Gordon a friend, helping him get his job back after being fired from the GCPD and saving him from being killed by corrupt cops hired by Galavan. Abilities *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leadership': Oswald is methodical in creating plans that are meant to benefit him. He managed to orchestrate a gang war between Maroni and Falcone that he hoped would result in their deaths and allow him to control Gotham's criminal underground. He is also capable of running a criminal organization without getting caught by the GCPD. He was also able to convince the citizens of Gotham that Fish Mooney and her gang of "monsters" were a serious threat to the city, despite his status as a criminal. *'High pain tolerance/Indomitable will': Oswald has a high tolerance for pain. He showed no reaction after being stabbed in the hand with a pin by Fish Mooney. He was also able to kill Mooney and escape from the GCPD, despite being shot both times. He has shown to almost never give up on getting revenge towards those who have wronged him. He also was willing to let himself be killed to protect Nygma due to his love for him. *'Intimidation': While most people do not take him to be a serious threat, he is able to intimidate several people with threats of violence, such as Liza. *'Master of Deception': Oswald is able to manipulate others and use them in his plans. He managed to convince Irish hitmen to kill Maroni by telling one of them it would make them Falcone's top hitmen instead of Zsasz, when in reality he planned to have them killed by Maroni and his men. While working as a double agent in Maroni's organization for Falcone, he was able to prove his usefulness to Maroni, with the latter not realizing it was all a ruse. *'Networking': As a crime lord, Oswald has connections to multiple crime families and hitmen. *'Singing': Oswald is skilled at singing as shown when he performed in duet with Nygma in the latter's apartment. *'Marksmanship': Oswald is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Torturer': Oswald is able to inflict brutal torture on several of his victims without restraint, such as when he beat Theo Galavan with a bat multiple times. *'Toxicology': Oswald has some knowledge of poisons as he laced the cannolis he served to the bank robbers he hired with a unknown poison that killed them. Victims Kill count: 27+ *Unnamed fisherman - Stabbed in throat with knife *Two unnamed college kids - One stabbed in neck with knife, another unknown *Unnamed enforcer of Fish Mooney - Stabbed to death *Unnamed dishwasher - Unknown *Unnamed gunmen working for him - Killed with poisoned cannoli *Frankie Carbone - Stabbed multiple times *Timothy - Gave his henchmen the order to kill him *Marge - Shot with a shotgun *Unnamed delivery man for Sal Maroni - Stabbed in throat with shard of glass *Multiple unnamed gang members - Gunned down *Fish Mooney - Pushed from ledge into the water (Revived) *Janice Caulfield - Stabbed multiple times *Butch Gilzean - Chopped his hand off (Survived) *Leonard - Killed together with Edward Nygma *Theo Galavan - Bludgeoned with a bat and then shot in the head by Jim Gordon *Pet dog - Poisoned it to test what caused his father's death *Charles and Sasha Van Dahl - Killed, cooked and served up to their unknowing mother Grace as revenge for them poisoning Oswald's father Elijah Van Dahl and mistreating him *Grace Van Dahl - Stabbed *Boris (Butch's lead mobster) - Shot in the head *Isabella - sabotaged her car, causing her to crash into a train. *Tarquin - Smashed his head with a golf trophy. *Auctioneer - Shot in the head *Gabe - Stabbed repeatedly out of anger *Court of Owls guard- Throat slit *Head Hunter - Stabbed in the throat and chest (survived) *Unnamed Demon Gangster operating under his licenses - Stabbed in the throat *Unnamed Gothamite - Stabbed in the head *Two unnamed gangsters - Both Shot *Butch Gilzean - Shot to death *Three unnamed security guards - Shot by Oswald and his goons Appearances Trivia *While most versions of The Penguin tend to accept and like the nickname "Penguin", this version has a great dislike for the nickname, even going so far as to kill someone, if he can get away with it. However, with some advice from Sal Maroni, he begins to embrace the nickname. In season 2, he begins to address himself with the name and is comfortable with it and by season 3 insists people address him by the name. *Cobblepot seems to be somewhat insane, unlike most incarnations who are sane. This seems inspired by the Batman Returns incarnation played by Danny DeVito, as well as the Arkham video game version of the character who is shown to be ruthless and bloodthirsty, rather than the sophisticated version in some comic adaptations who sees himself as a gentlemen of crime. *Cobblepot is revealed to be 31 years old, which makes him 17 years older than Bruce Wayne. Since Bruce normally starts off as Batman at the age of 25, by then Cobblepot will be 42. *Interestingly, Cobblepot has helped save the life of Bruce Wayne (who would ironically thwart the villain by becoming Batman) twice from Theo Galavan *Cobblepot is thin in the Gotham series, while he is obese in the comics and a majority of his other incarnations. However it is possible this version will put on weight, which is shown in his concept art depicting an older Cobblepot (as seen in the gallery below), plus his depiction of enjoying drinking alcohol and eating snacks. **Robin Lord Taylor has said the character will gradually start gaining weight in order to fit with his comic counterpart. *This incarnation of the Penguin has been very well received with critics and viewers alike, with Robin Lord Taylor's portrayal also praised. Actor Danny DeVito (who portrayed the Penguin in the Tim Burton film Batman Returns) praised Taylor's performance. Taylor himself had previously stated he used DeVito's Penguin as inspiration for his version of the character. Actor Mark Hamill, best known for voice acting the Joker in the Animated Series and Arkham Games also praised him. *He could be considered the "evil counterpart" to protagonist James Gordon. They're newcomers that recognize a great conflict is brewing, but while Oswald manipulates the conflict to benefit himself, Gordon is trying to fight against it and clean up Gotham. And while Oswald kisses up to authority figures only to later betray them, Gordon's stubbornness causes him to make enemies. **Oswald ends up reverting back to his 'evil' ways. In the film of A Clockwork Orange, it is implied that Alex would be going back to his violent ways once again. *This is the first version of the character Penguin to be homosexual. **However it is likely that Penguin is actually bisexual as Robin Lord Taylor stated that if a girl were in Ed's place, Oswald would still end up in love with her. He also later seemed to fall for Sofia Falcone. *Penguin has cheated death more than anyone in the series. Navigation pl:Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham) Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Propagandists Category:Protective Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Gangsters Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Aristocrats Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Strategic Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pimps Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Torturer Category:Protagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Mascots Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists Category:Usurper Category:Anarchist Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Snuff filmer Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Category:Inmates Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Cult Leaders